Resistance is Futile
by Setoglomper
Summary: After the Borg damage the Enterprise, they leave a small gift behind. While repairs are underway, the Enterprise and her crew think themselves safe from their main nemesis, but since when is anyone ever safe from the Borg?


My first Star Trek: TNG fanfic, yippee! If any terminology isn't right or sounds weird, I'm sorry – it's my first Trek fiction. Review or PM of my mistake and I'll correct it. Thanks and enjoy!

I don't own Star Trek: TNG, it belongs to Gene Roddenberry.

* * *

Chapter 1_Delta Quadrant_

All vessels, if possible, kept their travel path far from here. To stray into this area holds a bleak chance of retaining one's individuality.

This area is swarmed with strange vessels. Some are alone and detached from one another, others in a giant complex form. Parts of these 'stations' form ramp-like structures, positioned for vehicle-like ships to 'drive' across them **(1)**.

Inside the main complex, hundreds of thousands, if not millions work silently on their day-to-day tasks. They finish their duties, go into a specific alcove, and regenerate for their next work session. All of them do this, everyday. They all look alike, cybernetic implants covering their entire bodies. Some with laser implants on their eye sockets, ears, and some have none at all. Their skin a ghostly pale complexion, hair and garments absent.

They work following the voice of one, who speaks for the billions of their species.

Their ships are lit an eerie green, their workstations are comprised of green circles that seem impossible to understand if you're not one of them. Then again, once you're one of them, everything is clear, so much more knowledge is given to you, some you may have never thought you would know.

A chirping alarm triggers throughout the complex, and voices announce the empty command chamber in the main complex.

_"Ship entering spatial grid 551. Proceeding to scan vessel." _

Three ships, all cubes, advance upon their prey. The lead ship proceeds to scan the intruder into their space.

Aboard the ship, the leader of his crew opens a hailing frequency to the three advancing ships. "This is Hunn'Rehj of the Shrunian **(2)** people. State your intentions!"

The reply was not in one voice, but in millions.

_"We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Your biological and technological advancement will be added to our own. Resistance is futile."_

"We're merely trying to pass through this space! We mean no harm!"

_"Excuses are irrelevant. You will be assimilated."_ The cube attached a tractor beam to the small ship, dragging it slowly into the massive cube. The three cubes then reversed their path and returned to the central hive of the Borg Collective.

Aboard the captured ship, the crew was surrounded by the cybernetic foes. One by one, the Borg marched the crew off of the ship and through the cube to an assimilation chamber. This greenly lit chamber housed more Borg. The drones advanced on the crew. Assimilation tubes protruded from the drone's fist and connected to the victim's neck. Once the tubules left the body, implants began to sprout upon the Shrunian's face and body, his individuality lost. He is now Borg.

* * *

Within the main complex, a platform is situated on the ceiling. As it lowers, the voices speak throughout the room, as the working drones pay no mind.

"_Vessel approaching spatial grid 012."_

Upon the platform lowered a head and shoulders of a female Borg, connected by wires. On the ground, an empty body, its attaching limbs situate itself under the head. The body and head unite, the spine falling into place. The wires disconnect, and the woman walks forward, cocking her head to the side.

A viewscreen instantly appears, showing the designated sector. Inside a vast nebula, on the other side of the galaxy, a starship was stopped.

"Send a scoutship to scan the vessel," said the female drone. On another screen, a medium sized cube-entered a transwarp hub, coming out minutes later on the other side of the galaxy. The cube then went into transwarp, and soon neared the parked ship.

The Borg Queen then cocked her head again, greeting the new knowledge the Borg assimilated with the Shrunians. Their small freighter ship had also been assimilated, their technology adding to Borg perfection.

"_Ship identified,"_ said the voices, as the cube secretly scanned the vessel. The Shrunians had the technology to cloak their ships and scan from a large distance away, much greater than the previous scanners the Borg possessed. The ship had no idea what was happening.

"_Federation Starship. USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D. Galaxy Class. Preparing to assimilate."_

"No," said the Queen, and with the turn of her head, the cube had halted in its advance, "_I_'ll keep an eye on them."

* * *

_Alpha Quadrant_

On the _Enterprise_, Picard sat in his ready-room, scanning a list of repairs that still had to be completed since the last attack from the Borg.

The Borg. Picard involuntarily shuddered. Although he had been rescued from the Collective some time ago, the memories of his assimilation and his connection with the other drones still surfaced unwanted memories. He put down the electronic pad with the repair details and paced his ready-room. The Borg sphere was in the Alpha Quadrant, and near a Federation station. Although the enemy was destroyed, other ships could very well be on their way.

Sighing, the ship's captain retook his seat and went through the list of problems yet again. Engines were down, shields were offline, and only the phaserbanks were operational. If the Borg decided to mount an attack, they would be sitting ducks.

Thankfully, the _Enterprise_ was able to take refuge in a nearby nebula. The nebula gave the damaged starship the ability to be safe from the Borg's scans, unless the attacking ship was right upon them.

The only problem, was the Borg were everywhere within the galaxy. While they sat stranded, hundreds of species could have been assimilated, their knowledge added to the Borg's strive for perfection. They could already have a way to scan within the nebula. Nonetheless, the crew worked endlessly getting the ship up and running again. Lt. Cmdr Data was in Engineering with Lt. Cmdr La Forge, Worf was with a team trying to get the weapons back up and running, and there was a repair team working on the shields.

"_Captain Picard to Engineering," _came the voice of his first officer. The comm. system had broken the silence in the ready room.

"On my way, Number 1," Picard smoothened his uniform and strode out of his room and into the turbolift. "Engineering." With a chirp of the computer, the lift closed its doors and headed to the assigned destination.

Upon his arrival, Picard stopped in front of his Chief Engineer and First Officer, "Report."

"Something fried the engines all right," said Geordi, "When the Borg hit us with the last torpedo, it did a little number on the warp drive as well. But somehow, this snuck its way onto this bulkhead." He pointed toward a small tray sitting innocently on a workstation. Upon it was a small, rectangular device, the same greenish color as anything aboard a Borg ship.

"What is it?" asked Picard, not taking his eyes off the inanimate intruder.

"We believe it is homing beacon," said Data, "The Borg may have transported it while our shields were losing power."

Picard nodded grimly, if the Borg had a beacon attached to them, they could be using it to scan the _Enterprise _for a tactical evaluation. More Borg ships could already be on their way to attack.

"It is no longer active," the android continued, thus relieving Picard of his next fear.

"Is it still intact?" Picard looked at the small beacon carefully. It didn't seem to be broken, yet it wasn't lit like every other Borg machinery. Usually there was some sort of blinking light somewhere, but since the beacon wasn't on, the light was absent from his view.

"I believe so, Captain," replied Geordi, "With your permission, I'd like to tinker with it, and see if it has any information stored in it. It might be able to tell us if the Borg are on the way right now."

"Make it so, but our first priority is to get the engines back online," said the Captain, "If the Borg do arrive, I don't want to be a sitting duck."

"Aye, Sir."

"Data, take the transmitter to the Science Lab once you're finished here."

"Yes, Captain."

"Oh, Lieutenant, how long until the engines are back online?"

Geordi turned to look at the warp core, "not for another few hours. Three at the most."

Picard nodded. Three hours wasn't too long of a timeframe, but when dealing with the Borg, all systems had to be operational incase of an attack at any time.

* * *

The Queen, though thousands upon thousands of light-years from the _Enterprise_, watched from her viewscreen. Her beacon, though unable to send messages to the Hive, worked well as a camera, allowing her to see parts of the large Main Engineering. Though part of the tray the beacon was upon obscured some of the view, she was able to see the inactive warp core and two workstations, as well as hear Picard's conversation with his crew.

_Locutus,_ the Queen thought to herself, _you escaped me once. But once you return home, to the Collective, there will be no stopping the assimilation of the Enterprise, and from there, Earth. _

* * *

Hours later, Data left Main Engineering with the Borg beacon in his grasp. Entering the nearest turbolift, the android glanced upon the small piece of alien technology.

"Deck Six."

The computer chirped in reply.

Data entered the lab, placed the offline beacon next to the workstation, and began to run diagnostic tests.

"_Commander Data, please report to the Bridge_." His commanding officer's voice broke the android's steady working pace.

Data tapped his comm. badge, "On my way," he replied. Leaving his work, Data left the lab.

When the doors hissed shut, a single light flickered upon the transmitter. The green light flickered once again, and then remained on. Assimilation tubules came out of the transmitter and connected into the workstation. The affected station's controls began to change, the colorful keypads **(3) **transforming into a Borg workstation.

* * *

That's pretty much it, for now. If I made any big Trekkie errors, let me know and I'll fix them. I'd like to know how you think of the first chapter. Your criticism really does help. If you have suggestions, I'll gladly listen (read) them! If you feel like saying 'this story is the crummiest piece of garbage ever', well that's nice, can you tell me how!?

Until next time!

**(1) **If you've watched a ST: Voyager episode in the later seasons ("Unimatrix Zero Pt 1, I think the episode is), there's like a Borg city, with like a Borgish street with a Borgish car 'driving' on it. I'm not kidding.

**(2) **I attempted to make that race up. If it actually exists in Trek world, well, I don't own it. If it doesn't exist, it's mine (unless of course, another fanfiction author before me made up the name and my using it is completely coincidental)!!!

**(3)** If you looked closely on an episode of Star Trek: TNG or Voyager, the controls on the workstations are usually either purple, yellow, or orange, or all three on a black background.


End file.
